


Switch

by lunadiane



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Nearly) all the Kwami in the same class, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Human Kwami, Human Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Humans as Kwami, Kwami Adrien, Kwami Marinette, Nooroo is baby, Plagg as Chat Noir, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Roleswap, Tikki as Ladybug, or should I say Chat D'or, the plikki really got to this one not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadiane/pseuds/lunadiane
Summary: (What if the Kwami were human, and the humans were Kwami?)A tiny gold creature with cat ears and a tail, nearly white, hovered above him, staring back with forest green eyes.Plagg was a completely ordinary boy who went to ordinary school. A classmate magically turning into a huge, destructive gorilla was not the weirdest thing to happen to Plagg today, this was.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 159





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i thought to myself, what if AU where the kwami were human and the humans were kwami lmao? i bet this would be a short fun thing to write, i said. it's not going to take me that long, i said. god damn it, i said, nearly four thousand words later and the entire sunday spent writing this

“Everyone, we have a new student joining our class today.”

Tikki sat up straighter at her seat as the class observed the boy standing next to their homeroom teacher. Next to her, Plagg mumbled in his sleep. She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head.

Plagg spluttered as he jolted awake, lifting his head off his desk. He shot Tikki a resentful look through narrowed green eyes, mouth opening to protest a “Hey-!” before Tikki quickly shushed him.

“Class’s started!” She whispered, jerking her head toward the front of the classroom. He blew a raspberry at her, which she ignored.

The boy before them clutched his grey backpack straps tightly, shoulders hunched as if he was trying to disappear into the floor. He had pale, lavender-tinted ash hair that curled around his chubby cheeks, one lock falling over his forehead, and purple eyes that were rooted to his shoes. The baggy purple sweater he wore over a white shirt and tie made him look smaller than he already seemed, brown shorts revealing cuts and scrapes on his legs. A plaster was stuck onto one side of his face.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself?” Their teacher said kindly, but it only seemed to make the new boy even more afraid.

Tikki shot the new student a warm, welcoming smile. Amid his fearful glances at the rest of the room, however, he didn’t seem to catch it, or it didn’t seem to have any effect if he did.

The anticipation in the room was palpable as their classmates leaned forward expectantly. His lips moved without sound, until finally -

“N-Nooroo H-H-Haneda.”

He looked away almost instantly, painfully shy and quiet until the teacher came to his rescue. “Alright, Nooroo. I’m sure we’ll all get to know you by the end of today. Why don’t you take a seat next to Pollen at the back?”

Said pigtailed blonde was already flashing Nooroo a bright, toothy grin and waving at him from the last row, which spurred Tikki to send him more encouraging looks as he started up the steps. The rest of the class had already picked up on his nerves, with smiles on their faces – even Trixx, famously enigmatic, had a polite quirk to his lip as he rested his head on his knuckles to watch the boy.

Then Nooroo tripped.

His backpack was thicker than the width of his entire body, dragging him down when his shuffling feet caught on a stair. Nooroo threw up his hands but the thud of his palms and knees against hard angles resounded painfully, his bulging bag swinging precariously off his shoulders. Mullo gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, and expressions of shock and pity flashed across everyone’s faces. Nooroo’s brows pinched together as he started to tremble.

Xuppu’s loud, uproarious laughter broke the silence as he threw his head back and howled in amusement. Immediately, Nooroo’s face crumpled and he shot up as if he’d been slapped. With a grace and speed he’d never previously shown, he got to his feet and ran from the room with tears in his eyes.

Plagg’s head perked up to follow Tikki as she stood up. She was disentangling herself from her seat while their teacher stepped forward, but before either could say a word, Nooroo had dashed past them out of the classroom.

Their teacher quickly gestured to his fleeing form. “Tikki, please follow him and help him calm down!”

She nodded and was gone, determined to fulfill her role as class representative.

“Xuppu!” Mullo cried out in outrage, twin pink ribbons on her buns fluttering as she slapped her deskmate on the arm. “How could you laugh at him?! He was already so scared!”

“I c-can’t – ahahaha – help it!” Xuppu chortled, clutching onto his stomach. “The comedic timing was _perfect_!”

“That was _very_ uncouth of you.” Kaalki sniffed, examining her manicured nails.

Their classmates expressed similar sentiments of indignation and disapproval, Sass shaking his head and muttering “Despite your intentions, you were mocking him, Xuppu”, while Pollen stood up and leaned forward with her hands slammed onto the desk, blue eyes burning with an anger that clashed with her sweet, cute appearance. “Stop laughing!” She demanded. “You can be so insensitive sometimes!”

* * *

Locking the door of the toilet cubicle shut behind him, Nooroo’s backpack hit the wall and he slid down into a crouch, attempting to muffle his cries.

“I c-can’t – I – I can’t do this.”

“It was not your fault.” A deep voice joined him, the white and red-streaked Kwami phasing out of his bag to hover above him. “Children are cruel, as it is the nature of humanity. They would have disparaged you had you been confident.”

Nooroo sobbed, wiping his eyes. He appreciated the company, really he did, but the words, factual as they were, didn’t make him feel any better. “I want to go home.” He whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself. “I d-don’t want to be here. I don’t want to go to school.”

“Forced into an unfamiliar environment full of strangers eager to hurt and mock them, judged solely on their abilities to obey and blindly remember information – what child would?” The Kwami drawled. “You want to feel safe, and I can help you, Nooroo.” 

“Really?” The boy sniffled.

The Kwami regarded him with blood red eyes. “Of course, child. You know that you only need ask.”

Hesitantly, Nooroo nodded.

“Okay.” 

His face slackened as wet purple eyes glowed scarlet.

* * *

Tikki sighed, plopping back onto her seat in defeat. Their homeroom teacher had left to find Nooroo after she hadn’t returned with him, and the class was now free to do as they pleased.

“So, where’d he go?” Plagg asked, his voice muffled by the cheese bread he was currently stuffing into his mouth.

“No eating in class.” Tikki recited glumly, though her heart wasn’t in it. “I don’t know. I couldn’t find him anywhere.”

“Didya check the boys’ bathrooms? Don’t tell me you’re too chicken to go into there, class rep.”

“I did!” She protested. “I checked all of them, but he wasn’t there!”

“Like, proper-proper checked or just yelled his name?”

“There was no one in all the bathrooms, Plagg, class’s already started!”

“Reeeally.” Plagg snorted. “There’s no way every other boy in this school is a goody-goody. Definitely not the new kid. He probably just went home if’ya asked me.” He crammed the rest of his bread into his mouth, chewing with his mouth open. “Wifth I culd do dat. W’na go homf an’ sleep.”

“Ugh.” Tikki recoiled in disgust, moving away from her best friend. Concern crept back into her features. “I’m worried about him. He seemed so nervous, a-and the way Xuppu laughed at him – Nooroo might get the wrong idea!”

“Pretty sure he already has the wrong idea, bonbon.”

“That’s the problem!” She protested. “Xuppu’s not mean, but that’s just the way he is – and Nooroo looked so scared!” Tikki tugged on her short hair in frustration. “I just feel so bad for him!”

Head lying on his crossed arms, Plagg watched Tikki have an internal freakout for a few moments before sighing. “You’re panicking again, sugarcube.” He extended his arm and brought it down onto her head to ruffle her vivid red hair. “Sure, maybe the new kid thinks we’re all meanies now, but he’s eventually going to come back, and then you and Sass and the girls can just throw him a party or somethin’, like you always do.”

Hair mussed, Tikki bit her lip. “Yeah…Yeah, you’re right, Plagg.”

“As always.” He smirked. 

She rolled her eyes fondly, reaching for her satchel to retrieve her notebook and pencil. “Speaking of parties, I think that would be just what Nooroo needs to feel welcomed into our class. It could just be a small one-”

The comfortable, leisurely buzz of their classroom was interrupted when Xuppu suddenly toppled out of his seat. Gasps turned into screams as he started writhing on the floor and shrieking in inhuman agony, a blinding red light encasing his body that grew in size until it revealed a massive, enraged Gorilla.

Gorilla-Xuppu’s roar shook the walls, before grabbing his desk and hurling it into the blackboard, upending Mullo’s and his school supplies all over. Mullo herself screamed, curling into a frightened ball on her bench. Pollen ran toward him, yelling, but was knocked aside with a swipe of the beast’s arm.

“Pollen!” Tikki yelled, as Plagg yelled “What the FUCK!” and immediately shoved her behind him. The entire class descended into chaos. Trixx had leaped across his own table (which Kaalki was hiding under) and was out of the door before anyone could react, Fluff was climbing out of a window she’d opened, Sass was trying to coax an immobile Mullo out of harm’s way, Daizzi was crawling toward an unconscious Pollen, and Tikki could see the other boys Roarr, Stompp and Longg conspiring on an attack plan and edging toward Gorilla-Xuppu.

“Get out of the way!” Tikki shrieked. “Roarr, Longg, Stompp! DO NOT try and attack him!”

“YOU get out of the way, idiot!” Plagg hissed, quickly hauling Tikki away as Gorilla-Xuppu charged by them, missing Tikki by inches as the beast broke out of the classroom and left a massive crumbling hole in the wall.

An unnerving silence descended upon the ruined classroom at the beast’s departure, only interrupted by the crackle of rubble hitting the ground.

Holding Tikki tightly to himself like a plushie, Plagg whispered, “Forget school. We’re getting the _fuck_ out of here,” and Tikki couldn’t bring herself to correct his language like she usually would.

* * *

Plagg wasn’t staying at school a second longer. They couldn’t make him stay, not when there was a massive beast rampaging through the building. He wasn’t the only one to make that decision either, given the number of fleeing students. Once he had made sure that Tikki was safely home, he had returned to an empty apartment (Mom obviously still at work) and crashed onto the couch, sneakers still on, until a little black something caught his eye.

That little black something was a small octagonal box made of dark wood. No matter how much of a mess the apartment was, Plagg still recognized it as something he’d never seen before. Reluctantly, he pushed himself into an upright position.

“Since when did Mom have this jewelry box?” He muttered, picking the box up and opening it.

He was blinded by a flash of gold and dropped the box with a yelp. Once he could see again, a tiny gold creature with cat ears and a tail, nearly white, hovered above him, staring back with forest green eyes.

Plagg gaped.

He pinched himself.

The cat – creature – thing remained in front of him, and Plagg groaned. “You have _got_ to be kidding me!”

“That’s no way to greet your elders, kitten.” The creature huffed crossly back at him.

A classmate magically turning into a huge, destructive gorilla was not the weirdest thing to happen to Plagg today, this was.

“This is a dream.” Plagg stated, flopping back onto the soft cushions of the ratty couch and closing his eyes. “This has to be. First Xuppu turns into a Gorilla and starts wrecking stuff, now I’m seeing fairies.”

“Rude! I am not a fairy – wait, did you say someone turning into a Gorilla?” The fairy chirped. “That _must_ be his doing…”

“A dream!” Plagg insisted, shielding his closed eyes from the sunshine coming through the windows with his arm. “I’m going back to sleep, and everything will be normal when I wake up. Good night!”

His arm and face was assaulted with hard, insistent jabs that Plagg swatted away with a growl of frustration. “Cats are inherently lazy, but this is taking it too far!” The creature snapped. “Now get up! The city is in danger and you’ve been chosen to be a hero!”

Plagg groaned, removing his arm. “Heroes aren’t even real, and if they are, I don’t wanna be one!” He met the thing’s narrowed green eyes with a glare of his own. “What even _are_ you?”

“I was just about to introduce myself, until I was so _rudely_ interrupted.” The creature stuck its tongue out, before assuming a dignified pose and expression. “My name is Aduur,” He bowed, “and I am the Kwami of Chaos and Destruction.”

Plagg squinted.

“Yep, going back to sleep.” He muttered, covering his face with a cushion and closing his eyes.

“Plagg!” The Kwami screeched, flinging himself at the boy and tugging his black hoodie. “Get uuuup, you lazy hairball!”

* * *

Tikki stared at the creature floating in front of her, which had materialized out of a ball of red light when she had opened a small octagonal earring box. It was a navy colour, almost black, with deep blue eyes like the sea, bright red spots dotting its cheeks and forehead, and two antennae sprouting from its head.

“Tikki.” The creature calmly announced with a feminine voice. “You have been chosen to wield the Miraculous of Order and Creation. You will become the Harlequin Ladybug and fight for the greater good. Do you accept this responsibility?”

“I – uh-” She stammered, wide-eyed. “H-How do you know my name?” Tikki asked lamely. “And who are you? What are you?”

“My name is Maari, and I am the Kwami of Order and Creation. I will grant you speed, strength, luck, and the power to create objects to help you solve any obstacle you face.” The Kwami said patiently. “That power is the Lucky Charm, and it is unique to the Ladybug. To become a heroine, all you need to do is put these earrings on and transform with the phrase ‘Spots on.’”

“Um.” 

“Something has happened, has it not?” Maari prompted, drifting closer to Tikki with her little arms spread. “Something occurred that led you to being chosen.”

“Xuppu turned into a Gorilla today and smashed up the – Hey! Are you saying that you have something to do with that?” Tikki gasped. The Kwami narrowed her eyes in thought.

“A transformation. That does sound like him.” Maari caught her gaze and nodded again. “Yes. This is why you have been chosen, Tikki. You must fight this beast and prevent it from causing further destruction.”

Tikki leapt from her chair. “I can help?” Her own blue eyes blazed with determination. “How do I stop him?”

“Each Daemon – that’s what the beast is called, by the way – is forcibly metamorphosed from an unwilling human. The Daemon will have an object on them which the human previously carried, and that object is the source of the transformation. Break the object and you break the spell.”

“Find the object, break it. I got it!” Tikki said. Maari moved away as the redhead picked up the earrings and put them on.

“Good! Now say the phrase ‘Maari, Spots on!’”

“Maari, Spots on!” Tikki called and was instantly enveloped in light as the kwami was absorbed into the earrings. She looked down to see herself dressed in a black, red-spotted full-body suit and domino mask.

“Whoa,” She murmured, marvelling at her reflection in the mirror.

The ground shook beneath her, and she was knocked off her feet.

* * *

“Get up! Move!” Aduur crowed. Plagg refused, instead having the gall to start fake snoring. With a hiss, a ball of black energy collected in Aduur’s tiny paw and he disintegrated the cushion on his stupid, lazy chosen’s face into a pile of dust, which Plagg inhaled and started coughing and choking.

“What was _that_ for?!” Plagg yelled, bolting upright.

“What was that for?!” Aduur spat back. “Well, there’s a monster loose in the city, you’re the only one – well, one of two – that can stop it, and you’re lying down here and doing nothing!”

“I already told you, I don’t want to be a hero! It’s too much responsibility and I’ll just fuck it up anyway!”

“Yeesh, kid, language!” Aduur folded his arms. “Aren’t you like, fourteen? How do you already know that word?”

“God, you’re just as bad as Tikki.” Plagg muttered, sinking into the couch cushions as Aduur floated toward him. “Some people just, y’know, have the self-awareness to _know_ that they’re not the hero type?” He snarked at the kwami. “I’m sure there’re tons of other people who would jump at the chance. Hey,” He perked up, “You should go find Tikki. She’s class rep n’ loves helping people.”

“But you were _chosen_.” Aduur stressed. “You’re supposed to be the holder of Chaos and Destruction, Plagg!”

“Chaos?! _Destruction?!”_ Plagg spat. “Do you even know the kind of person I am?! I thought you mystical fairy spirits are supposed to be able to see into our hearts, or whatever!”

“I’m a Kwami!” Aduur argued back petulantly. “And yes, I know who you are, Plagg Melanos! The fact that you were offered the power of destruction and you _turned it down immediately_ speaks volumes!” The Kwami zoomed into Plagg’s face and pointed right at the boy who had started apprehensively scrambling back at the sudden gesture.

“Do you know _how many people throughout history_ have sought me out for my powers, in order to serve their own ill-hearted goals?! How many people I have refused?!”

“S-So?” Plagg stammered. For a tiny golden kwami, Aduur sure could be authoritative when he wanted to.

“A true destruction holder is rare because of the restraint required of the title, restraint that you clearly have! Destruction is not a power to the wielded lightly-“

A distant rumble sounded, followed by screams. Tirade ignored, Plagg got up with wide green eyes to dart over to the window, and Aduur backed away before he collided with his chosen’s face.

More noise like thunder came from the direction of Tikki’s house. “Fuck, Tikki.” Plagg cursed under his breath, quickly grabbing his phone to call her. The dial tone rang and rang, Plagg tapping his foot impatiently until the call disconnected and cold fear ran down his spine.

“I gotta go check on something.” Plagg muttered, vaulting over the couch to reach the door. Aduur raced in his direction, phasing through the walls and bobbing in front of Plagg when the boy threw the door open.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Aduur crossed his arms again. “And what do you think could ever be faster than a cat?”

Plagg frowned at him in confusion. “There’s plenty of things faster than a cat-”

“A cat hero, I mean!” Aduur hastily blurted out. “Transform into Chat D’or and you’ll be stronger, faster, and more agile than any normal human! You can get wherever you want in a flash!”

The boy groaned, throwing his head back exaggeratedly before finally admitting defeat. Superhuman powers would…be useful, he guessed. “Fine! You win! But I’m only using this to get to Tikki!” Plagg snapped, while Aduur flew back into the apartment and began tugging him toward the couch by the hoodie.

“Finally! You’re a real pawful, kit.” Aduur grumbled. “Put on the ring and say ‘Claws out!’”

* * *

“I look fucking ridiculous.” Plagg groused. “I bet this is payback for not wanting to be a hero.”

The fact that Aduur was bright, sparkling gold and how his superhero name was apparently ‘Chat D’or’ should have tipped him off, and now here he was, running on Parisian rooftops in a blinding _white and gold_ suit, complete with golden feline ears and a fucking _tail_ , of all things.

He’d briefly caught a glimpse of his reflection from a shop window before scaling a building Assassin’s-creed-style, and his black hair now had blonde highlights like a bad Yugioh cosplay.

Aduur was right, though. He was faster and stronger and more flexible than he had ever been. Plagg’s three favourite things to do doing gym were to1) nap, 2) get eliminated from games in the first minute, or 3) feign illness so he could nap some more, but somehow he was somersaulting through the air as he leapt between buildings and executing perfect rolls when he landed. He just needed to bear with this until he made sure Tikki was alright.

He spotted the haberdashery run by Tikki’s parents and his heart dropped into his stomach. The road leading up to it had a deep gash plowed into it like it was mud instead of asphalt, and that gash had crashed right through the shop, leaving the three-storey building a crumbled wreck.

“TIKKI!” He screamed, slamming his staff down to vault him off the roof. Plagg landed on both feet – a very bad idea – and grimaced as pain raced up his legs upon impact. But he didn’t care. All that mattered was the safety of his best friend, but as he tried to step forward, the shock made his knees buckle and he collapsed onto all fours. 

“Hey, are you okay?” A soft, feminine voice called out.

“Tikki?” His perked up, but it wasn’t her – it was a girl with red hair like Tikki’s reaching her hand out to him, wearing a mask and suit in red-dotted black, black ribbons trailing from her hair like antennae.

“You’re my partner, the cat, right?” The girl said. “I’m Ladybug! It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Plagg said dismissively, grabbing her hand as he stood up with a wince. “I’m Chat D’or, or whatever. Have you seen a girl called Tikki anywhere? A shortie, got red hair like yours, blue eyes?”

The girl pulled away slightly, indignation and surprise briefly crossing her face, and yeah, Plagg was always being told to be more polite to others, but whatever – he had to find Tikki. “Um, no.” Ladybug replied, looking at him strangely. “Did she get caught up in the attack?”

“No shit!” He ranted, gesturing at the mess all around him. “This is her freakin’ house and it’s in shambles! I gotta find her and make sure she’s safe!” He dropped to his knees, digging through the debris.

Hey, Aduur was the kwami of destruction, wasn’t he?

“I should just use my powers.” He mumbled, before raising his hand in the air. “Catacly-“

“No, wait!” Ladybug grabbed his wrist before he could activate it. “I, uh, remember a girl called Tikki! She was wearing a red dress, right? I think I saw her heading toward Francoise-Dupont!”

Plagg cursed. “That idiot! Why would she go back to school?!” He hefted himself up and took off down the cobblestones, Ladybug uttering an ignored “Hey-” before running after him.

“Xu- uh, the beast was headed back there, I think!” She shouted. “Tikki said she wanted to go help people!”

“Of course she _freakin’_ would!” Plagg yelled back as he boosted himself up with his staff. “I’m going to _kill_ her!”

* * *

A young monk dressed in jade robes watched the two superheroes fly past, clutching a wooden box hidden in his sleeves.

“Excellent choice, Wei.” The small crimson Kwami said, stroking his long moustache as he hovered at the boy’s shoulder.

“The Cat seemed to have other intentions, Master.”

“Well.” Fu drawled. “Cats are very finicky creatures who need a proper ladybug to draw them out. Tikki knew exactly how to motivate Plagg, and he is following her without question. You have found the balance needed for the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses.”

Wei ducked his head modestly and reddened at the praise.

“Good work, my boy. We’ll make a guardian out of you yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually had a lot of fun writing this, lol. Plagg especially was the best to write, even though he ended up stealing most of the spotlight. Tikki's earnest wish to do good in the world and a professional Marinette as ladybug kwami would just jump into action much faster than kwami Adrien and lazy lil shit Plagg, alright? 
> 
> Also, the plikki REALLY crept into this one and refused to let go. Pretty sure Tikki has already figured out who Chat D'or is because Plagg really could not give any fucks. 
> 
> Why did I keep all the Kwami names exactly the way they were but change Wayzz for Wei? That's because he's now a monk and needs a chinese name, and because I do whatever I want. Like giving Plagg a last name but not Tikki, because Maari doesn't have to browbeat our responsible bug into becoming a heroine anyway. Nooroo always struck me as a more Japanese name, and 'Haneda' can be written with the Kanji for wings. Wings, butterflies, you get it. Nooroo is also a baby trying his best and being led astray by bad Kwami. I couldn't figure out a way to change 'Gabriel' so that it sounds like a decent Kwami name ('Gabe' doesn't work, ok) and FYI, Gabe is the Kwami of Corruption.


End file.
